The present invention relates generally to dental products and specifically to a toothbrush receptacle capable of holding a standard toothbrush and capable of alerting a user to stop brushing when sufficient time has elapsed. The present invention addresses the concern for an improved prophylactic dental care.
The human mouth is a continuous source of bacteria caused by fermentation of food residues that collect between teeth or at the gum line. The most widespread tooth diseases are cavities and parodontitis. Healthy nutrition and a proper oral hygiene are the most important factors in combating cavities and parodontitis. Required removal of food residues prevents a sharp increase in bacteria and consequently prevents cavities and irritation of the gums which gives rise to the risk of parodontitis. The goal of having a clean mouth and clean, healthy teeth can be accomplished only with a proper regimen of flossing and brushing. Dentists, dental hygienists, and other dental care professionals recommend thorough brushing at least twice a day, for at least two minutes. Surveys have produced results showing that most people do not time their brushing and, thus, do not brush for the suggested time period.
Several inventions and designs have addressed the issue of proper brushing. It has long been known in the prior art to provide toothbrushes equipped with some timing device, or signaling means. However, these toothbrushes appear to be economically unsatisfactory and more expensive than regular toothbrushes. Because these toothbrushes are periodically disposed of and replaced, the electrical components permanently housed within the handle must be suitable for such periodic disposal and replacement. In this regard, such electronic components tend to be inexpensive and thus, of relatively low quality. Such low quality devices tend to produce low quality sound reproductions which can be annoying to the user and may dissuade the user from using the toothbrush.
For example, U.S. Pat No. 5438,726 to Leite teaches a toothbrush with timer and signaling apparatus having interchangeable periodontal devices. The signaling apparatus is composed of both an audio and vibrating signaling device to alert the user when the preset time limit is achieved. U.S. Pat No. 5,572,762 to Scheiner teaches a sound generating toothbrush which has a sound generating apparatus and a switch device for activating the sound generating apparatus. The toothbrush has a handle portion with a compartment provided adjacent to the proximate end thereof for accommodating the sound generating apparatus and the switch device. The switch device has a push-button which is located at the proximate end of handle. Consequently, the sound generating apparatus can be activated, while normally holding the handle portion of the toothbrush, by momentarily pressing the proximate end of the toothbrush handle against any appropriate surface.
The present invention remedies this situation. The present invention allows consumers to use standard toothbrushes and still get the benefit of a timing device.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system which will improve dental care and the quality of brushing. It is further an object of this invention to provide such a system that is economical, safe, and easy to use. Still a further object of this invention is to provide a system which is reusable and can be coupled to standard toothbrushes.